The Perfect Plan
by omnomnivore
Summary: Ginny wants Tonks. She plans on how to get her. She then breaks Tonks' heart. What is up with Ginny?


A/N: This is for the Album Challenge on HPFC. The album I'm going to be using is Daughtry by Daughtry. I'm not doing it in the order of the tracks, but they will all be in this story. The song used for this chapter is Crashed. It's not a song fic, I just used the songs for inspiration and a sort of guide for how the story should be.__.

* * *

"Crashed"

Well I was moving at the speed of sound.  
Head-spinning, couldn't find my way around, and  
Didn't know that I was going down.  
Yeah, yeah.  
Where I've been, well it's all a blur.  
What I was looking for, I'm not sure.  
Too late and didn't see it coming.  
Yeah, yeah.

And then I crashed into you,  
And I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,  
But then you breathed your breath in me.  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away.

Somehow, I couldn't stop myself.  
I just wanted to know how it felt.  
Too strong, I couldn't hold on.  
Yeah, yeah.  
Now I'm just tryin' to make some sense  
Out of how and why this happened.  
Where we're heading, there's just no knowing.  
Yeah, yeah.

And then I crashed into you,  
And I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,  
But then you breathed your breath in me.  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away.

From your face, your eyes  
Are burning to me.  
You saved me, you gave me  
Just what I need.  
Oh, just what I need.

And then I crashed into you,  
And I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,  
But then you breathed your breath in me.  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away

The first time I met her, I was enchanted. The pure, innocent beauty of her drew me in. She was funny, kind and a total klutz. She was at ease with who she was and she always had time for me. She was eight years my senior, but that didn't bother me. Why should age matter when I was already tainted? I planned on how to get her to love me and put that plan in motion within days of meeting her.

I talked to her at mealtimes and whenever I saw her. I made it a point that if she stepped foot in the house she would see me and chat with me. I kept the guys away from her and I only ever let Hermione talk to her. No one realized what I was doing. Why would they? Why should they? I'm Ginny, baby sister to most of the household.

Slowly, but surely she fell for me. I saw the looks she gave me. I realized how she couldn't look at me without blushing. I saw it in the way she talked to me. Soon, I didn't even have to go looking for her, she would find me. It was too easy to put her under my spell. I'm an enchantress, a web spinner. I'm also a liar.

I left her wanting as I went to Hogwarts for my fourth year. I contacted her once every month, just to make sure she was still stuck in my web. By the way she wrote, I could tell just how thick I had to lay it on. I was planning the perfect winter holiday when my plans were ruined by my dad getting bit by You-Know-Who's snake. I had the audacity to be mad at him for getting bit, for ruining my perfect plans. Tonks stayed away to give us 'family time'. I had to put my plans on hold for another few months.

It was almost Easter break and Harry had to go off on one of his 'heroic missions'. He ruined my plans that time! I got to briefly see Tonks as we fought, but she couldn't say anything more than a quick 'hello' before we were again pulled apart. By this time, I was starting to get agitated. I wanted things go according to _my _plan, not anyone else's.

It was now summer break and I was back at The Burrow. Tonks came by every now and then and we got to briefly chat, but that wasn't enough time! I needed to see her for a period of more than ten minutes if I was going to start a relationship.

It was about mid-summer when Tonks approached me.

"Wotcher, Ginny!" she called out her familiar greeting.

"Hey, Tonks! How long are you staying this time?" I asked her hopefully.

"I don't have anywhere to be for a few days, Molly is letting me crash here until I have to report back to work." Tonks said with a grin.

'Perfect!' I thought to myself.

"Wanna fly around then?" I asked her with a smirk.

"Let me get my broom." She said as she jogged back to the house. She was back in no time and we mounted our brooms for flight. We pushed off and headed towards the hills in the distance in a companionable silence. I waited to say something until we were more than halfway to our destination; I didn't want to give her a chance to get away.

"Tonks?" I questioned.

"What is it, Ginny?" she asked, flying closer to me.

"I… I wanted to ask you about something I've noticed." I asked with the perfect amount of uncertainty.

"What is it you wanted to ask me?" she said as she looked at me with concern.

"Uh, I don't know how else to say this, so I'm just gonna go for it. Do… do you think of me as more than a friend?" I dropped the bomb with a knot in my stomach; I didn't know what to expect from her.

She flew a little ways away from me and looked down as she responded "I've had feelings for you for some time now. I didn't know how to tell you and I can't lie to you now. I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore."

She tried to shoot away, but I was too fast and flew in front of her. She had to pull up and slow down. I followed and brought my broom to her side. I grabbed the tail of her broom and made her land in one of the many meadows that were hidden in the woods by our house.

"Tonks," I said as I pulled her chin up so I could look into her eyes "I understand and I want to tell you that I have feelings for you too."

She looked at me in shock and I took advantage of her lapse in concentration to kiss her. She was unresponsive at first, but then she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me passionately, roughly. I could feel her need to know this was real, so I didn't stop her. When we broke apart, she buried her face in my neck and held on for dear life. I just let her take it all in and only let go of her when she let go of me. We mounted our brooms and headed back. We didn't say a word the entire trip, but we landed in the edge of the woods behind our garden. We kissed again before putting our brooms away and heading in to wash up before dinner.

My plan was going perfectly.

* * *

A/N: Please tell me if this was good or not! I'll get to explaining Ginny being 'tainted' and why she is playing Tonks.


End file.
